


I wasn’t even looking, when I found you

by huangs



Category: NCT (Band), NCT Dream
Genre: Angst, Dad! Renjun, Doctor Renjun, Figure Skater Jaemin, Fluff, M/M, Minor Original Character(s), Not Beta Read, Strangers to Lovers, single parent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:14:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27725342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huangs/pseuds/huangs
Summary: 1. Prominent Figure Skater Jaemin got into an accident causing him to have vision problems and struggle being a figure skater.2. Renjun’s a fresh graduate Ophthalmologist. He is  known for babysitting ‘Mirae’. No one  knows what’s his real relation to the child but they somehow do resemble each other. So perhaps is he the biological father of Mirae? His cousin? Uncle? Did he adopt Mirae?
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun & Na Jaemin, Huang Ren Jun/Na Jaemin
Kudos: 34





	I wasn’t even looking, when I found you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mypage](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mypage/gifts).



> figure skater Jaemin x doctor Renjun:
> 
> p.s English is not my first language so it may contain some grammatical errors.
> 
> It’s my first time writing and publishing a fic. But I still hope you’ll enjoy reading it!
> 
> This one’s for tia! thank you so much for motivating/inspiring me.
> 
> *edited: I’m planning to rewrite this, I just don’t know when (2021).

Prominent figure skater Na Jaemin developed vision problems caused by a car accident. It happened right after the night he won 2nd place in the “2019 Four Continents Figure Skating Championships”. 

His company decided to not disclose his condition to the public.

After recovering from the accident, he has been experiencing blurry and unfocused vision. 

During one of his night practice, his eyes became too sensitive of the spotlight. From unfocused vision, to his world losing all its colors; becoming pitch black. 

Such a cold situation to be in. 

He kept on screaming. Asking for help. But no one, no one was there with him. His manager will pick him up after his practice ends which is 2 hours away from now. 

Jaemin was very far from the word religious but that time, maybe he became one. Screaming in fear, praying and hoping to god. 

“No, I cannot go blind! I don’t want to be blind! Oh god why the fuck is the universe doing this to me. Fuck! please not now. Not now. I still need to make him proud. God no give me one last chance to prove myself to him.”

“Fuck this is not happening no Renjun I need to see you before- .”

————————————————————

Jaemin first met renjun through his Mandarin Class professor, freshman year in college. He kept failing in Mr. Xiu’s class. So Mr. Xiu suggested Jaemin to get a tutor. Renjun was a pre-med student but he took the tutoring job because it will be credited and will let him skip the French class he was suppose to take that year. Jaemin and Renjun became good friends. Read: your typical tutor x student type of relationship . Renjun noticed the way Jaemin would often steal glances at him whenever he’s trying to teach him the tones. But he didn’t want to assume. 

“so for today’s meeting we will practice how to say your favorite things. But for exercise one we’ll proceed with how to say your favorite color”

“so ‘ i like’ in mandarin is ‘我喜欢’ you pronounce it as ‘wǒ xǐhuān’.

“wo-...wo xi...wo xihuan”

“right! so now what’s your favorite color?”

“uhm first, white”

“so that’s 白色 pronounced as bái sè”

“uhm well next is yellow”

“hmm okay that’s pretty easy. Its ‘黄色’ pronounced as huáng sè”

“Oh like your last name?”

“Yup! But with the sè. Next?”

“last color.....p-...pink”

“粉红色 you say it as fěn hóng sè. Okay so now you try saying you’re favorite color in mandarin”

“我喜欢黄”

“Wha-....wait you forgot the sè. Its ‘ wǒ xǐhuān huáng sè”

“Nope! It’s ‘wo xihuan huang’ “, Jaemin replied.

“wo xi huan huang, in english translation, I like huang...

I like you huang renjun”

Despite the fact that Jaemin flirted with him,  
he shrugged the thought off. He thinks jaemin is just a big flirt who likes to play around.

Not until one day, he saw Jaemin slipping a piece of paper on his work book in Mandarin. Renjun thought Jaemin was going to cheat for the test he prepared for him that day. So what he did was he waited til Jaemin left, took the piece of paper and went to the toilet to check it. In contrast to the assumed cheat sheet, what Jaemin wrote was a letter confessing his love for Renjun in Mandarin.

(inside renjun’s head: oh my god if only he submitted this as his final paper in Mandarin Class he could’ve gotten an A+).

renjun took a piece of paper from his pocket and replied to jaemin’s confession.

” if you’re planning to confess to me do it properly! at least know the difference between 人 (ren) and 仁 (ren)! !“

人- man  
仁- benevolence/kindness

p.s. if you want to go out on a date with me, I like convenience store dates and late night walks!

After he finished writing, he want back to the library and slipped the piece of paper in Jaemin’s work book.

————————————————————

Their life went well, things were good between them. But no one was willing to ask the magic phrase, “do you want to be my boyfriend”. In Jaemin’s perspective “you’re my boyfriend” because he’s not accepting a no from Renjun . 

Almost 4 years in college they were together but still they have no label.

Truth is Renjun was unsure of how things will go for them. He doesn’t know if they’re both willing to take a risk. Both have big dreams to achieve and no one was definitely willing to give up their dream mainly because they’re both graduating students. 

So they decided to make a promise to each other.

The promise:

Renjun’s wish: “4 years from now go get your gold medal on the 2019’s “Four Continents Figure Skating Championships”. 

and if after 4 years of being away with each other and you still love me; then bring your goldmedal with you, come to my house, and propose to me! 

p.s. you haven’t asked yet but my answer is a “yes”

Jaemin’s wish: “ just wait for me Jun. i hope you won't get tired of loving me ”

(it's written in renjun’s journal with their signatures below)

That same night jaemin was planning to drop by renjun’s dorm to give him their promise ring.But Renjun, being the unpredictable human he is, was knocking infront of Jaemin’s dorm at 12 AM. Holding in his right hand their legally bind promise. Showing his brightest smile, he move closer to Jaemin and said,” You’re stuck with me forever!”

4 years is quite long but why did they agreed to it?

Renjun after finishing his pre-med needs to proceed to med school which obviously means another 4 years of studying for him! Jaemin agreed with the after 4 years deal since his initial plan before college was to get a bachelor’s degree and afterwards solely dedicate the rest of his life competing.

At the beginning of college he stopped competing in the professional category to focus more on his studies but he still do practice and compete in local events.

Truth is he wasn’t planning to fall in love, but eventually he did.

———————October 26，2020—————————

“you know! you know! papa i really like to skwayte right?”

“its skate.”

“Nooo its skwate!”, the child said while pouting.

“but papa papa listen owkway listen to Mimi! I really really like the skwater you always watch at home!!”

“Right. Calm down now Mirae we’ll get in trouble if you’re too loud”

Renjun, unfortunately dropped his clipboard. 

“Now now Mirae let's go back to your roo-“ He looked up and there’s no sign of Mirae.

“Mirae?”

coming from the room at the far end, “You know my papa wikes you!! Oh i mean you look like the person my papa always watch!! Are you sure you’re not him? “

Renjun getting alarmed from the fact that Mirae is talking to some stranger and kept on mentioning him.

(although he doesn’t really mind since the patients and employees there have always been nice to Mirae)

He rushed towards that room and slowly opened the door. He can still hear Mirae talking,

“Oh if you’re not him? Then what’s your name? Mimi? MIMI! MY NAME’S MIMI TOO!”

“Mirae that’s enough let’s go to your room”, Renjun said without looking at the person Mirae was talking to.

“I sincerely apologize for my child intrudin-“, Renjun was out of words as he sees the person resting on that hospital bed.

“No it’s okay, I don’t mind”, the stranger said softly.

“This cute little one right here really made my day a lot better”

Renjun noticed how his eyes wandered. Not directly looking at him nor Mirae.

Tears started streaming down his face.

“papa?”, Mirae whispered.

Those eyes that shine brighter than the stars in the night sky, 

now looks so lost, soulless.

——————————-————————

“Is she your daughter?”

“Yes.”

“Ah so you did love someone other than me. Glad to know you didn’t caged yourself and just waited for me”

“Brave of you to assume that I did not”

“Cut the crap Jun! You have a child! You have Mirae. Stop making this hard for the both of us.”

“Can you listen to me first? Mirae was a distant cousin’s daughter. Sh-....she died after giving birth to Mirae. No relative can look after Mirae, Jaem. So I took the responsibility. I filed for her custody and adopted her.”

—————January 11,2021———————

Despite the unexpected encounter with his past lover, Renjun thought that maybe it will be alright if Mirae continues visiting Jaemin. After all, she knew nothing about their past. Jaemin would’ve often play with Mirae and even ask Donghyuck to bring some sweets and buy dolls for Mirae. Jaemin couldn’t get enough of how endearing Mirae is. Probably because Mirae reminds him so much of how Renjun was back in college.

Often times when he goes with Mirae to visit Jaemin, he wants to talk things out with him. Why he never invited him in his competitions for the past years. How he never called him back after what happened. Where did he go after that? Although he knew it was because they were to busy dealing with their own lives trying to achieve their dreams.

Honestly, Renjun finds everything that is going on between the three of them too domestic. It's as if he's not miles away from his family in China.

How he would sometimes drop by to check on Jaemin when he’s asleep. He didn’t want him to know. The times when the three of them would go to the hospital’s cafeteria to eat lunch together or the random times Jaemin would be the one to visit Mirae, bring her some sweets and play with her.

There are days that Renjun, is too scared....or maybe still scared. That everything might all just be a dream.

He’d willing stop the world to make everything stay the way it is. Just him, Jaemin and Mirae.

He just want them to be happy, especially Jaemin.  
He went through a lot without having anyone else by his side. He wants to be there for Jaemin, but he’s not sure whether Jaemin still wants him in his life.

————————————————————

“Mimi can I call you Nana too?”

“Sure thing baby you can call me anything you want”

“OKAY! Then starting today you are MY NANA!”, Mirae giggled.

“uhm nana can I ask you something?”

“Sure baby what is it?”

“Nana... nana what makes you feel alive?” Mirae asked.

“Why would you ask me that?”, Jaemin replied.

“I don’t know I-“ Jaemin looked at her to see if she’s hiding anything from him.

“I..... I just heard Dr. Lee talking to papa about uhm my hert...hart....heart.”

Jaemin too shocked with Mirae’s revelation still tried his best to compose himself and give her an answer.

”You and Renjun, Mirae. Both of you alone makes me feel that I am still alive.

———————————————————

“you must tell her now jun, before its too late”

“you don’t understand jaem”

“between the two of us, i can understand Mirae’s situation more than you do”

“Jaem I’m -“

“sorry?”, Jaemin said cutting him off.

“I-.....I’m scared Jaem, I am scared.

I cannot lose her too.”

” neither do I, jun. “

—————March 13, 2021—————

“Hey Dr.Huang have you heard the news from Dr.Kim?”

“uhm no I haven’t. Why?”

“He said the patient you asked him to tend, I think its Mr.Na? He ordered him to stop looking for a donor.”

“What?!”

Renjun left the nurse and immediately rushed to Jaemin’s room.

“Jaemin can you explain to me why did you order them to stop looking for a donor?!”

“what do you want”

“I told you jaem tell me why! The latest donor I’ve heard of was already a good match! So why?”

“Because they cannot find the ‘right‘ match, Jun. They can’t. 50% possibility? A good one but not the best match? Damn how many times more do you want me to undergo an unsuccessful surgery. I’ve had enough. There’s no hope Jun.”

Jaemin took a deep breath,

“I’m fine anyways. I’ve been living like this for what? Almost two years, Jun. I’m getting the hang of it”.

Renjun at that moment only realized what was truly going on in Jaemin’s mind,

“Don’t tell me..... Is it because of Mira-“

“I’ve seen enough of the world, Jun. but Mirae? Damn please spare her for god’s sake she’s just a kid. She haven’t even started her life Jun. At least let her grow up knowing she has a purpose.”

Mirae was confined in the same hospital where Renjun works even before Jaemin arrived there. They reside in the different facilities that’s why they didn’t know they were just running circles after being away for 4 years.

and Jaemin knew that Mirae was born with a congenital heart defect. If Jaemin receives another unsuccessful surgery things won’t go according to his plan. Although theres a small chance of it being successful, he still wants to try.

He’s not only doing this for Renjun, but for Mirae as well.

———————————————————- 

The next day, Renjun dropped by the nurse station to ask if Jaemin have returned from his check up. He wanted to apologize to him for what happened last night.

“Morning Ms.Jane! Did Mr.Na returned already?”

”Mr.Na? Oh the good looking man?”

”Uhm yes, him.”

”Well I heard he already got discharged last night. I think I heard him say that he's going back to Busan.”

”Oh? ah nevermind, thank you for your time Ms.Jane”

Renjun took his leave and went back to his clinic.

”Busan...but why Jaemin? What the hell are you going to do there?” Renjun said to himself as tears start pooling in his eyes.

—————February 05, 2022——————

“papa”

“yes Mirae?”

“Where are we going?”

Renjun remained silent,

”Are we going to visit my Nana?”, Mirae asked.

”Oh baby you got to stop stealing him from me.”

”Nooo, Nana is mine! ”

”Alright, I understand we can share. Now we got to keep quiet before we end up disturbing other people.”

Silence was the only thing they met when Renjun opened the door.

”Okay promise I'll be a nice kid! So are we going to meet my Nana here?”, Mirae whispered to his ears. “Oh, papa look at the sun setting!”

Mirae looked back at Renjun showed her most beautiful smile and finally ran closer to the window to see the sunset.

“Let’s say he's in a much happier and safer place now”, Renjun mumbled to himself while tears start to stream down his face.

Maybe Jaemin’s eyes are not the same as the stars in the sky anymore. Because now, they hold the universe.

”I told you Jun. There are no goodbyes for us”, Jaemin said as he pulled Renjun closer for a tight hug.

“Thank you for waiting for me. You're stuck with me forever now”, Jaemin chuckled. “I just hope you won’t get tired along the way”, he said as he rest his forehead on Renjun’s shoulder.

” No, thank you for coming back to me, Jaem. It was exceptionally long but what makes me wait for you is the warmth that you bring in my life,” he replied while running his fingers on Jaemin’s hair.

“and just like that Jaem, even without you having to do anything, I can live with just that”.

Jaemin closed their gap and gave Renjun a warm kiss on his lips.

————————————————————

“Truly the comeback will always be greater than the set back! After the 3 years hiatus of the prominent figure skater Na Jaemin, who won 2nd place in the “2019 Four Continents Figure Skating Championships”, has finally comeback in the rink to show off his amazing new performances! Earlier this year, the skater made history by winning a gold medal in the “2022 World Figure Skating Championships” in Montreal, Quebec, Canada which qualified him directly for 2023 World Championships”, the sports anchor announced. 

“WOAH! PAPA LOOK!LOOK! LOOK AT DAD!OMG OMG PAPA MY DADA DID SO WELL!”, Mirae giggled.

“ He surely di-“

“Hey everyone, Nana’s home!” 

**Author's Note:**

> *chinese conversation was google translated, I suggest you do not use them [scratches head]
> 
> Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed!  
> 
> 
> [cc](https://curiouscat.me/huangs_) [twt](https://twitter.com/huangs_?s=21)


End file.
